1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infusion equipment and, more specifically, to a Y-joint for infusion equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Y-joints are generally known and widely used with infusion equipment. Basically, the injection of medications during infusion takes place by passing a needle through a membrane made of latex or other suitable material.
Standard Y-joints are so named because a fork is created between an injection duct for injecting medication, and an inlet duct for introducing infusion liquid. An outlet duct is disposed beneath the point of confluence.
In a standard Y-joint, the point of confluence between the injection duct and the intake duct is defined by the point of intersection between their respective axes. This point of confluence is therefore usually below an injection membrane covering an injection port of the injection duct, such that as fluid flows through the intake duct towards the discharge duct, an air space exists in the injection duct below the injection membrane.
During initial filling of an infusion set having a standard Y-joint, a problem exists in that a residual air cushion remains in the vicinity of the injection membrane. Air pockets are dangerous and pose a potential health risk.